Rebellion
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Isabel is anxious of the presence of Velma Le Bone, the archdemon who tortured her in Hell around Fredericktown, Ohio. She gets a surge of angelic energy thanks to a bright light she gets into confrontation with the wife of her arch nemesis; the woman exploits Isabel's weaknesses to make her incompetent to fight back, will Isabel be able to face her torturer to kill her?
1. the heavenly dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Izzy, the archdemon bitch Velma and her man slaves.

Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if my character Isabel comes off as a _Mary Sue_ but its not intentional.

Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.

CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Pre-Light Overcomes Darkness, Fantasy Rapture, The Final Fatale and A Ray Of Light

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

Isabel Cortez was almost drifting to sleep in her car in the middle of the road in Fredericktown, Ohio near the creek state forest. She looked in her re-view mirror to look at her newly changed appearance which has been done, courtesy of her distant cousin Bertha Anastasi, who was a friend of Jenny's and a Wiccan stylist. Isabel met Bertha when on a case in Charlotte, North Carolina to convince the ghost to Passover instead of killing it.

Isabel hasn't met any other wiccans around since she moved to Quilcene; the idea of other witches doing what they want without the Elders breathing down their necks is paradise. Isabel's hair was in two soft side braids; she was wearing a floaty spaghetti strap top which was khaki, white and pink with butterflies on it, dark blue jeans which fitted just right and black converses she grew comfortable with. Isabel started to feel more in tune with herself, smells of the mid-spring breeze were of flowers and beautiful natural perfumes of nature, little taste buds in her tongue were buzzing as she could feel the fruity taste within. Isabel's eyes were closing gently, heavy eyelids looping down her eyes to send the little witch in a deep sleep.

_I was in the Garden of Eden again; it was how I perceived Heaven's garden to be in my mind. I was sitting under the tree where my angel friend Kristel and I talked while I dreamed. I stood up from the tree to look at the wonders of Eden, its colourful ambient state; it was beautiful and stunning through my eyes. I see my first boyfriend Noah Bridges, a white witch from Joseph Kalmia's line of witches. He was quite attractive with handsome features with his orange hair, his blue-grey eyes, his ashen white skin; he was quite tall, lean and toned as he mostly wore oversized t-shirts with Wiccan symbols in white with black jeans and Doc Marten boots. He looked into my eyes with anger but lust. His hand was on my waist, my heart was beating irregularly as I couldn't breathe properly, he held me in his arms prevent me from falling down to his knees. I held onto his shoulders to support myself as I can be a bit clumsy or uncoordinated. _

"_You OK, Izzy" Noah said gently as he held me, then I blushed in front of him _

"_I'm fine, what about you?" I replied_

"_Great, Heaven's treating me well"_

"_I like that you are happy here"_

"_I want to see you"_

"_I'm still alive"_

"_Please, die so I can be with you eternally"_

"_Noah, I can't" I explained as I pulled away from him _

"_Why, is it someone else" he asked as I couldn't lie to him, the desire I had for the angel who saved me from Hell was present _

"_No, but I still care about you"_

"_Isabel, you deserve better"_

"_You think so" I gleamed _

"_Anyone would be lucky to love you" he said softly he pressed his lips onto of mine, I felt an spark blew between us so I pulled him closer, never had a kiss with anyone since Kevin in the cabin years ago _

_I wanted Noah; it was this passionate incentive was what I needed to experience what as love was what I wanted to use. I had my fingers through his hair while he held me in his arms. I had my eyes closed to anticipate what was happening next, his tongue was dancing in my mouth so I too did the same. "Oh, I love you little bumblebee" he sighed against my lips "I'm sure your mom will hate this" I replied laughing at the thought of his mother Sandra, she was her first critic of her relationship with the orange haired warlock. I opened my eyes. I looked into Noah's eyes sternly as I started leaving hush blows of the winds. I didn't feel slightly into the kiss which was a sign of me not having any feelings for Noah. He held my hands to kiss them. "Isabel" a harsh, monotone whispered shocked through my body, unknown sensations rushed through as I felt a gush of pleasure inside me. Then…._


	2. a chat with the angel

Isabel woke up feeling refreshed from her heavenly dream; she liked the sound of the angel Castiel's voice when she was with Noah, the rush of energy through her body was unheard of it seemed that she was secretly holding back her feelings for the tax accountant angel, as a result of her fear of everyone Isabel loved died in the hands of Saul Kenton, the archdemon who ruined her life or people she knew who were his loyalists.

The reason was unknown to Isabel sat up of the driver's seat; the re-view mirror to see the angel at the backseat of the car. She jumped in surprise. Her eyes flashed in an embarrassed expression, her face blushed crimson red as it was as red as blood, her cheeks burned, therefore she was brave enough to face the angel, who appeared in the shotgun seat, his innocence profound her as she smiled at him to hide the shyness she has towards the celestial being by her side.

"Hey…..you scared me" Isabel said childishly, her fingers were fiddling with her hair as she started giggling

"What is so funny?" he asked curiously as titled his head to one side as she was fascinated by his awkward mannerisms

"Nothing…"

"I sense some demonic activity in this region"

"Velma, she must be looking for me"

"Kayleigh Bridges had been missing for three days as it seems" he said as Isabel was stunned into shock but felt relieved at the same time

"She is Noah's big sister so I don't care"

"I know her family tried to kill you but forgiveness is key but your pride is a sin"

"I figured that one"

"I'll be with you, through it"

"Don't you have angelic duties to be doing?"

"They do not need me now; they are in Minnesota, caught sight of a djjin"

"Genies are real"

"You'll only get one wish"

"But Aladdin had three, it's not fair really"

"You prayed"

"I did. I need help with finding Velma"

"It is unusual for witches to believe in the Lord"

"Why"

"Angels always thought witches were the children of Lucifer"

"Another thing wrong about us, only our darker counterparts"

"Isabel, most are ignorant to see the true wiccans, peaceful, loyal and formidable creatures"

"Oh….I never knew…..gosh I don't know what to say" Isabel said as she was shocked

"What about thank you"

"Too formal"

"Saul has a clear goal for killing as many witches as possible; we don't know his end game"

"I don't know either"

"Technically he has killed 996 witches so far"

"Kayleigh will be the 997th if I don't stop her"

"With the power of many witches can destroy everything"

"He cannot do that, he has to have the book of Iris Doomflower to do the spell properly"

"You are a fascinating being, Isabel"

"Why, I'm just a regular witch" Isabel scowled. Belittling her own self confidence

"With an extraordinary destiny"

"Which I'm gonna say no to….because I'm determined to atone for my mistakes" she argued as he disappeared in a flutter of wings


	3. the holy light

Isabel revved the engine to prowl through the road of Fredericktown, she was focussed on heading to where to rescue Kayleigh Bridges from the cruel hand of Velma Le Bone or what Elders call her which is _'Velma the Torturer'_ because of her occupation, the wife of Saul liked to torture witches in Hell for their unforgiveable sins. Isabel felt shivers down her spine; nevertheless she was determined to kill the woman who haunted her dreams.

She tried her best to shed herself away from the flashbacks of her terrifying experience of Hell; she was shaking through her fingers while the witch was on the road, taking a corner through this town. Isabel liked Fredericktown; it was a communal town where everyone knew their neighbours and the locals. She had this feeling inside of her that invoked strong reactions within her nerves. Her forehead was dripping with sweat, piercing rays of the sun was present in the sky, almost blinding her.

Isabel started to reflect on her journey of events that had occurred when she first got out of Hell. She met two reclusive but sympathetic hunters, who were considerate enough to treat her like a normal person instead of a devil worshipping spellcaster they hunt. Sometimes she was afraid of them because they were hunters and she was a witch. After driving for an hour she caught sight of a lovely grassy field.

The window of the car was open so she felt the breeze through the floatyness of her top. Isabel parked the car on the sidewalk of the field, wishy, washy hairs of the grass. She exited out of the car by teleportation, she laughed when she was outside of the car, she liked the power, and it was the best power she developed. Her senses were tingling all over her. Her brash laugh became a childish giggle. She departed from her car to step through the field.

The place looked a sight to see, all the little white dandelions blowing through the wind, she stepped through the grass with her shoes, and the little brushes of leaves on her ankles tickled her as if it caressed her. Isabel picked a dandelion from the ground; her breath blew the little petals way, floating in the atmosphere as the prickled, tiny things were detached from the stem.

Using her magic unconsciously was something she never discovered as a practicing witch, the only time she did it was to project lights which the term was photokinesis. One of the petals fell onto her hand in a gentle grace. Isabel loved the spiritual relations she had with the Earth created by God; it was what white wiccans prided themselves in, her hands were tickled by the petals of the dandelions falling onto both her hands, she carefully stroked its little outlines with her fingers.

Suddenly Isabel looked at the azure blue sky which was almost blighted by the piercing rays of the morning star so she saw a projector of light coming from the sky. She was curious to see what it was. Isabel was walking towards the light; luckily the light didn't blind her.

"_Do it, meha"_ the smooth, slow voice of her father Paulo whispered to her as she stepped into the light, it shone from her, the meaning of what her father said might be about giving permission to be the sword of Heaven, she was the wiccan vessel for it. Isabel was excited, the possibility of being able to stop Saul from making his mark on killing 1000 witches.

Nevertheless, Isabel had to say no, to fate, no to the plans, no to the angels of Heaven and no to the sword of Michael, the powerful holy sword. However Isabel felt the celestial energy within her body into the light she was standing in, the yellow beam reflected from her skin, sparkles sprung from it. The energy was powerful as she could control it.


	4. the fight with Velma

A dark surge of energy made her spine shiver with fear. The rush of air was conversing through the field. The light disappeared from Isabel as she turned around to see a woman, with two men behind her, holding someone hostage. The woman was familiar to her; it was Velma the torturer, the archdemon who made her eternal Hell what it was for four years.

The hostage was also usual to the little witch as the captor had mid-length orange hair, green eyes, white skin, quite tall, lean and curvy, she was wearing white to symbolise the white witches. Her face was brutally beaten as she was bruised everywhere. Isabel felt some justice in seeing Kayleigh like this, after all her family put her through but her moral values were clouding her judgement based on her criticism of Isabel's relationship with her one year younger brother Noah.

Kayleigh was in pain, demonic hands were gripping onto her roughly, she screamed in horror as the first men was strangling her neck while the other demon held her tightly and abused her even more. Her eye caught sight of Isabel, the witch she hated all her life, it was the fault of the Mary0Sue witch that her brother was killed, she was looking to kill Isabel for her baby brother's loss, she had been tortured by Velma for three weeks.

The fiery haired witch aligned herself with hunter Simone Beckett; she even started to fall in love with her new human friend. Above all else Simone was a hunter so she was her friend too. Kayleigh could feel her wound swelling up, bleeding from the cuts she received from the torture, at times Simone would patch them up or she would heal herself in advance.

Isabel was frightened of Velma as the older woman was standing dangerously close to her, her breath smelled of decay; it was almost as if the nerves inside her nose had died within. Isabel pulled her hair to her take to cover up the scared little girl look on her face, this was the archdemon who made her life, well…..Hell to be honest. Her heart was pounding through her chest that if could explode out in a second. Her body frightened when the wife of Saul placed her hand on her shoulder, she was gentle, and her hand was cold, just like her reflection of her demonic existence.

"Hello, my darling" Velma crooned gently as her razor knife voice beamed as she touched Isabel's shoulder

"Don't…you ever touch me" Isabel growled at her so she pushed her hand away

"I'm only being friendly"

"You tortured Kayleigh"

"I did it for you" Velma said lovingly

"Leave her alone"

"I need her to be sacrificed for my husband"

"Why must he kill 1000?"

"To be powerful enough to stop the angels, dear, it's war"

"You will never win, someway I will stop you"

"Why" Isabel said curiously

"Saul will kill anyone who is close to you, it's just business"

"Why to me, why not anyone else" Isabel started to cry into her own hands

"It's to stop you from loving anyone"

"I'm saying no to destiny"

"I will kill you if I had the choice but I can weaken your spirit" she spurted out with a wave she pushed Isabel onto her knees

Isabel was clutching onto her chest as Velma was torturing her with her archdemon powers, she felt her body bleeding on the inside, as her internal organs were squeezing as if it was a sponge. Isabel was gathering strength within her to build something in her body to scream out loud to suddenly pushed Velma of her felt hurling the archdemon into the air until she felt onto the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kayleigh kill two demons with her witch knife when she broke out of their hold then she teleported away. Isabel didn't care about the wellbeing of Noah's big sister as she could take care of herself as she could kill two lower level demons.

Although Velma stood up to blast a white light at her as the witch dodged out of the way, it was the supernatural chaos she was afraid of in the end of the world. Isabel teleported away to her car to click her fingers quickly to pop out the golden edge bow and arrow into her hands. The weapon belonged to Heaven as it was given to her by the angel Kristel, she ran towards a bush to prepare the arrow to aim it at Velma. Isabel had the grace of a warrior with her fingers on the trigger.

Velma was furious being blasted onto the ground by that pompous little witch, who escaped from her torture rack in Hell, her domain. She switched her eyes to see if she could find Isabel, her anger boiled over her; the smell of her virginal fear tickled her taste buds, her hair within the wind, caused by her archdemonic powers.

Meanwhile Isabel held the bow and arrow of Heaven in her hands as she hid in the bushes, her face was burning red as the heat of Velma's presence. Her fingers were steadily on the arrow to aim it at the wife of Saul, the rufflings of the bush caused her to crouch down masking herself away from the enhanced sense of the woman. She couldn't be angry, it was chaos which weakened the balance of yin and yang, the mystical force which keeps both white and black magic separate and balanced, only anger and hatred from the descendants of the Five would upset it.

Isabel appeared from the bushes to face Velma, the woman who cut her up in perdition. Her heart raged with blood pumping into her veins as she holding the arrow between her firm fingers. "Come on pretty girl, shot it" Velma cackled in laughter.

The archdemon woman was prancing around in a circle as if she was a child. Isabel was beginning to feel intimidated by the lack of sensitivity towards her so the witch fired the arrow at Velma to only miss it by a long shot as the older woman snapped it with her brail fingers. Isabel felt a shock swimming in her veins as Velma produced a red energy ball, aiming it at Isabel. As soon as the blast hit her, the witch was floating backwards thought the air, almost to reach the skies.

When Isabel hit the ground with a thud, Velma smiled at her successful attack so she strutted to the unresponsive witch with pride and glee. Velma pulled Isabel by the denim jacket to glare into the closed eyes of the witch; she looked like a sleeping baby so Isabel opened her eyes for Velma to give her a full left hook to the edge of her cheek to send her falling onto the ground.

To see Isabel weak and crippled made Velma laugh and howl at her as the witch was coughing out blood as she was on the ground. Isabel was spitting out blood from her mouth, the punch caused her to lose two molars, her hands were on the ground, and she was feeling weak and unable to stand up. Suddenly Velma grabbed her by the arm, threw another punch at her to knock her with another physical attack. "Get up, slut" Velma shrieked at her, she was in a scrapping brawl with Isabel, who was covering herself, even though she couldn't use her powers as the archdemon was censoring it.

Isabel was screaming out loud, her heart was hurting as she couldn't fight back against Velma. Isabel tried to crawl from underneath the woman on top of her, her nose was bleeding from the physical pain she had to endure in the hands of Saul's wife, she was out of Velma's grasp as she grabbed the chosen one's leg in an animalistic fashion, she growled through her demonic canine teeth of fury. Ultimately Isabel stood up to run from the archdemon only to be thrown telekinetically to the nearest tree, it hit her head slightly so the impact wasn't severe.

Velma smiled at Isabel was crawling away from her.

A fierce flutter of wings was the sound Velma heard as she turned around to see a woman; her skin was a mix so she was mixed raced, brown eyes, wild curly black hair, stocky, lean and athletic in a black suit with an angel sword in her hand. Velma started to shiver, she had always had a fear of angels since she witnessed her best friend Paula Kane Doomflower get wasted by an archangel in the sky, four years ago. The archdemon woman no problem dealing with these winged creatures as her powers was superior. "Back off leech" the angel gritted through her vessel's teeth as she swirled her toward to intimidate Velma but her expressions were unnerved by the angel. "Go to Hell Anabel" Velma screeched with a wave, the angel chocked out blood heavily, she was struggled to stand or move because of the archdemon's hand powers. The angel was sparking aflame; it was spreading fire all over her body. Velma laughed manically as the angel was on fire. "Die, bitch, die" the archdemon woman screeched out into song.

Isabel was bleeding through her nose; her mouth had the crimson red liquid out of her when she coughed out roughly, she had a pulsing bleed on her stomach, she saw when she sat up. Her hands were full of blood. Her abdomen was in sharp agony, she could feel herself bleeding on the inside, and she struggled to stand up as she could see a pulse of blood staining her top so she backed up against a tree.

Velma had a ball of red light in her hand as she stared at her in anticipation. Isabel cried within as the archdemon was creeping closer to her, until she stumped on Isabel's leg with a crushing blow. The witch underneath her bawl as she started whispering _enochian_ words through her deep voice, her tongue was quite manly, it could be a developing power she never had before.

Velma started flashing orange-white on her chest; her eyes were turning white as Isabel carried on saying those words.

The archdemon woman was dribbling with black blood from her mouth and head, she was wincing in pain, clutching onto her chest, she was spitting out blood when on her knees, nearly begging for it to stop. She couldn't use any magic to combat this side effect.

Isabel was moving away from the bleeding torturer, unknown it was caused by her budding abilities, it was an effect of being the vessel for Michael's sword. She covered her eyes. The archdemon was alight, blazing in blue-white fire then she disintegrated into ash. Her remains were blown away through the wind.

Isabel couldn't know if her new powers would do anything like this, as she had the bow and collection of arrows in her grasp, protecting it from any other demon that wants to take it. At the forefront of her eyes, a strange man in a black robe, covering his head, he had a dark blue bushy beard; his eyes were crimson red like Velma and Ursula. He shifted closer with a blue fire ball, steady, ready to aim it at the witch near the tree. The little witch closed her eyes in fear of being blasted by the black wizard. _Then she disappeared from the field….._


	5. the angelic family fued

An eerie blow of the wind was present in a warehouse in upper South Carolina in the town of Arcadia Lakes. The place was all rust, as it hasn't been used in years. Isabel appeared on the ground.

Isabel's hands were clean. Her stomach was healed; the deep wound was unseen so she stood up off her feet dusting off the little speckles of dust from her jeans. Her nose tickled as she wasn't allergic to the grey substance, she stumbled on her feet to get used to walking again since Velma attacked her.

The clouds of the air were prominent as she looked around with her frightened eyes. A flutter of wings signalled angels occupying this location so she started to run only to be blocked by a woman in a tuxedo, men dresses in suits surrounded her, she tripped over her leg. "Stupid bitch" Isabel scowled at herself. The suited individuals around her were waiting as a dark skinned woman made her way to the witch. Her face was serious with straight black hair and brown eyes. The woman seemed to be in charge of this brigade of angels.

Isabel stood in silence.

"Hello, Isabel, it's nice to finally meet you" the woman snarled at her

"Who in the Hell are you?" Isabel asked in hopes of knowing

"Mabel, I'm in charge"

"What do you want?"

"To take you with us"

"For what, curious to know"

"To the sword of Michael"

"Why"

"To complete your purpose, young wiccan, to assist us in stopping Lucifer"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Come" Mabel said as she took Isabel's hand gently, her fingers caressed hers, she felt something good so she allowed Mabel to hold her hand

"No" Isabel wrenched as she pushed Mabel away"

"WHAT!" the seraph yelled angrily

"I will not be a vessel for anyone so take that" Isabel said back

"How dare you defy me, you will say yes, even if I have to kill people"

"What about Kristel?"

"She is lost and confused, she will come home soon"

"The other angel Velma killed"

"Anabel was a good soldier"

"Find someone else to be your vessel"

"It's you, it's always been since you've been born" the angel crooned as if she was Isabel's grandmother Rosa, when comforting her about regular teenager problems like boys or her body, she tried to take Isabel's hand but she stepped away

"No….stay away from me" Isabel jittered. She was running away from the seraph

"_Sister, should we go after her"_ a female angel said in thought to Mabel. _"No, let's return home"_ Mabel replied through mind link followed by seven flutters of wings to signalled them leaving. Mabel fluttered another direction.

Isabel was out of the warehouse in pounding speed until Mabel showed up again, looking furious and serious as she grabbed Isabel by her wrist, close to the handprint; she was rough with the witch. "You will surrender to the sword brat" Mabel growled as a flutter of wings signalled Kristel's presence, she stared at her sister in fury. Isabel could feel Mabel's nails digging into her skin as she was struggling to get the angel of her. Kristel pulled out her angel sword to point it towards her elder sister.

"Leave her alone, sister" Kristel growled

"She is the vessel, she has no choice" Mabel replied

"There is always a choice"

"You have no place in this Sister, you rebelled" an angel said out of the blue. She was blonde with green eyes, with a sword in her hand

"Stay out of this, it's between Mabel and I"  
"I won't let you"

"I'm sorry Sister" Kristel said sorely as she threw the sword into the heart of her sister, blue-white light flashed causing Isabel to shut her eyes from the bright light. Mabel disappeared as Kirstel stayed to help Isabel on her feet when she fell.


	6. the two witches, the angel and a hunter

Isabel and Kirstel were inside a motel room which was tidy. The witch was reflecting on what had happened to her, the small wizard man tried to kill her with a fireball but the angel Mabel saved her life, she couldn't say yes, not to anyone, not if Saul was still alive. Kayleigh was safe for now, only witches that belonged to the Five bloodlines to relish Saul's hunger for power for himself.

Isabel was curious to know who it was that tried to hurt her. Isabel sees her family book on the brown coffee table so she picked it up to look through the pages to see if she could find out who he was. Isabel finally saw his face on page 256. It was the same man who looked like Merlin's alternative universe self; Raul Kenton, the younger brother of Saul was who the man was in the picture.

Isabel was frightened because this guy was brothers with the archdemon that ruined her life. Kristel was sitting on an armchair silently; she was fiddling with Isabel's witchcraft equipment which was also on the table. Isabel laughed when Kristel was unfamiliar with the rainbow wristband as she put it on her head.

"Do you put this on your head?" Kristel asked curiously

"No, it's for your wrist" Isabel replied to the angel as she put the wristband on her wrist

"What is it for?"

"To protect people from brainwashing spells"

"It's interesting"

"Where is the car?"

"Outside the motel"

"How"

"I was inside then I disappeared here with your things"

"You smart, friend"

"I also have bad news"

"What is it?"

"Your advice was reasonable but Kevin is not interested in me" the angel said emotionlessly with heartbreak

"Why" Isabel replied angrily, cross at her former circle brother for not accepting Kristel's love

"He still in love with you Isabel, he hasn't stopped loving you so I left him to watch over Simone Beckett"

"Why"

"She was in need of help"

"She likes to be alone"

"You don't understand, she was almost killed trying to save that witch Kayleigh so I healed her"

"Simone saved her, wow; I would have never done that"

"Why is it Isabel?" the angel asked

"She tried to kill me because I was threatening her vanity"

"Isabel, forgiveness is certain as pride is a sin"

"Well your brother taught me that phrase earlier"

"I want to talk to him Isabel"

"I'm not sure if he wants to"

"He needs to understand that I only did what I did because I was an obedient soldier to the Host"

"What was it you did?"

"It was when I left you to die in the hands of Paula Kane Doomflower"

"Why was it a big deal?"

"He didn't like the choice I made; he really does care about you"

"I see why he does like me"

"Other witches are not as lucky as you to have an angel on your shoulder"

Isabel was feeling anxious about reuniting with the Winchesters and Castiel again when they have to look for Raul, judging by the black-red dot moving through the map, his wife Hilda was present in the area of Arcadia Lakes, she was a strong presence as they were here together. Little black dots signalled demons in the area.

Her mind was focused on finding the archdemons and killing them, maybe Raul would be the weak link in the group and spill out Saul's location. A knock was heard at the door so Kristel prepared her sword to be close to the door, there were enochian symbols everywhere so no angel was allowed to enter, there were demon wardings as well so no demons can enter. Isabel was curious to know who it was.

Kristel opened the door to renegade hunter Simone Beckett and Kayleigh Bridges; Isabel turned around to focus on scrying for Raul and Hilda to notice Kayleigh in the room, she was angry with the older witch for ruining her relationship with Noah because she wanted to maintain her pure image in wiccan society.

Isabel didn't want to face the white witch because she hated her so much for what her family as a whole did to her at the age of sixteen when they threw her off a bridge, she was lucky to be alive but she only heard that Kirstel saved her but she wasn't sure about it. Kayleigh looked at Isabel in silence.

"Isabel, come on, just talk to me" Kayleigh said unsurely

"Go away" Isabel replied

"I'm sorry, OK, that I ruined your precious relationship with my brother"

"You almost killed me" Isabel yelled at the witch, one year older than her

"At the time

I was immature, selfish and vain, never considered my brother and what he wanted"

"Were you mad because he loved me more than you?"

"I was, it was my fault that you almost died"

"What do you want?"

"To help atone for my wrongs"

"I shouldn't hold it against you, if you really want to atone for your sins then stay out of my way"

"Fine, as you wish"

"She has become my friend Isabel" Simone explained as she was by Kayleigh's side. Much to Kristel's dismay

"I really don't care about your _Thelma and Louise_ story so just back off" Isabel grunted rudely to the hunter as her human feelings of anger and jealousy were coming out

"Isabel, why be such a brat about it"

"I don't like Kayleigh, after she tried to kill me"

"Hey, I'm over here" the white witch complained

Isabel didn't like the fact that Kayleigh was here, what would the Winchesters think of her as she was the traditional witch who hated humans but since being friends with Simone has changed her for the better. She did want to give Noah's big sister a second chance.

Isabel was apprehensive about having her former enemy around Kristel and Simone, her new friends so she didn't like the idea of her helping her kill Raul and Hilda, the archdemons; her anger stemmed from the many fights Kayleigh and Isabel would have in New Hampshire in _The Convent_, the older witch had backup from her gang of female witches, who were traditional human haters as well to fight the little witch, as it was unfair.

The witch started to look at Kristel, who is sitting on the armchair again. Kayleigh and Simone were devising a plan to attack the army of demons protecting the two archdemons.

Isabel found it strange to see that there were two witches, an angel and a hunter in the same room as each other to be putting their differences aside to focus on the main goal which is to kill the archdemons before the apocalypse happens. The main objective at the moment is to protect Kayleigh from the demons as she could be the 997th witch to die in the hands of an archdemon or someone of their clan to collect power.

Isabel was reading Cornelius's book to see his handsome face in the book as it was what he looked like most of his life. Isabel had no resemblance of her ancestor because her hair was brown while his was blonde. She started to feel happy when looking at the sky which is a mix of pink and white, her eyes liked to feel the ambience within the spirits around her. It was important for witches to be able to understand the spirits of the world as it has its own veil of the other side, where witches who have died don't have a chosen path to eternal life, either to Heaven, Hell or Purgatory.

Isabel was wearing the jean jacket over her top to cover up the handprint left behind when she was released from Hell. It was embarrassing when she had to explain it to Bertha on what had happened, her distant cousin laughed at the idea of angels being real as she was an atheist, she didn't believe in God because her parents died when she was young, being raised in _The Convent_ by the Elders as she was a descendent of Cornelius through her father's cousin so she wasn't a direct descendent like Isabel.

The little witch started to feel a tingle around her neck as the necklace was glowing brightly of Kristel's celestial presence. She wanted to see Kevin, her former circle brother to ask him why he would reject the love of an angel who rebelled against her brothers and sisters for him. Kevin was normally a stubborn ass when it comes to telling girls how he feels.

"Izzy…thanks for giving me a second chance to redeem myself" Kayleigh said in a kind, loving tone of voice, different to her usual gritty, aggressive tone. Isabel never expected Kayleigh to call her Izzy, a nickname only her closest friends and boyfriends called her for fun.

The witch, who was a year older than Isabel didn't want to go to Hell for committing vanity to witches but pride for humans which is one of the seven deadly sins. The orange haired witch was afraid of dying because of her committing selfish and self-centred actions towards the people around her.

Isabel was becoming more used to having Noah's sister around as she has treated her with respect, for the first time in five years, maybe it was the end of the world and she had to be nice to the witch, who could save everyone from the cruel hands of the archdemons. _"I wish you would be here"_ Isabel thought in her head, she knew who she wanted to hear the message she kept it to herself.


End file.
